General Chat Room
This page can be used chat about anything Dan-Ball related! Anything, really. Especially if you don't appear in the chat as often as anyone would expect almost as big as me*skewered* ---- Just remember that this page has talk page standards, so if you didn't put your signature (~~~~), you will be regarded as a "Ghost" until you do. We don't take ghosts lightly, because WHO YOU GONNA CALL? Exactly. Now then.. ---- ..Bob. Thas wh47 |'|| (|-|47 480u7. Untitled α DMS: I just re-named Poisonshot into Poisonshit. Hell, we woulda kept it that way if it didn't delete his everything and whatnot. Yeeah. F/cking hilarious. Ludicrine's reaction was "Oh gog did we really just do that." ZoshiX was actually amused, but, yeah, it deleted his everything, so we renamed him. God, I'm still laughing. Gamelover: Dammit, how is that funny? All you did was torment an user. DMS: I tormented an idiot. Who freaking deserves it. Hell, we might just be able to do it if ZX can copy-paste Poisonshot's info onto the new page. Oh my gog if that can happen... HAHAHA!!! ZX: Hey, if you REALLY think that would be funny, do it yourself. If you screw it up its on your head. Caagr98: I actually think it would be fun. Waddle D33: Well, I deleted the renamed pages after they were redirected back to the original ones... Urg, if they find out... 0176: Imagine Poisonshot's reaction. Gamelover: Tormenting users. Isn't that so abuse of admin rights? No offense, but that isn't funny. Waddle D33: I had no part in this though! I only deleted the evidence/redirects. Urgh, I can only imagine what they would be like if they found out. Where is Poisonshot anyway? *Actually takes time to read Poisonshot's userpage* Oh. 0176: I think that will happen, like here. Waddle D33: Woah, that page got twice as big since last time I saw it... o.o Yet there's been no staff interference yet... DMS: Leave it to Poisonshit to bitch and moan about something completely unnecessary. He takes everything too far. It drives me crazy. Of course, its Poisonshit, so I'm not at all suprised. If something DOES happen to me, however, I'll make sure Poisonshit burns before I go. Untitled Ω Normally, I don't know where to discuss the following topic, but is there an option to put this pet for adoption? 'Cuz it would be such a shame to throw this fine pet, especially his head.... 18:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) He does have a beautiful head... I'll adopt him/her/it if it's allowed. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's not likely he'll (LOGO) answer, so you can have him/her. 06:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Statue giveaway Before this page gets nuked, what we be doing with ? 20:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Slice him up, eat him with ketchup. On a more serious note ,maybe use taht as the Gold texture in the Tinkering Shop?LazroTalk 21:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought of making a giveaway of that statue, but that is brilliant. And in case this page does get deleted, then I'll inform Lat of this. 04:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Or better yet, start it NOW! Okay, for those who want this sssseckssssy statue, then just inform in the comments below. Those who informed will get a "ticket" and in it, 4 different alpha-numeral characters inscribed (ex. 9nd7) from RANDOM.ORG. A day later, I will then "randomize" a ticket on my own multiple times until the one who's ticket gets all of the characters match first, will win! So think of this as "Bingo". Do note that these character combos will NOT APPEAR TWICE. Good luck y'all! And don't disappoint me.... 14:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lat: 2jk3 DMS: lqnb LD : lzqu PS : h4j3 CONTEST OVER. DETERMINING RESULTS: 2jk3 lqnb lzqu h4j3 --- 1elw 2jk3 lqnb lzqu h4j3 --- ekax 2jk3 lqnb lzqu h4j3 --- tbf4 2jk3 lqnb lzqu h4j3 --- o85q 2jk3 lqnb lzqu h4j3 --- zaas 2jk3 lqnb lzqu h4j3 --- zpj5 2jk3 lqnb lzqu h4j3 --- o3ni WINNER DETERMINED. DMSWORDSMASTER WON. Zillyhoo and Skaia timed events Originally posted in the AC.3 comments, but due to complications, it has moved here: They will be ready for adoption in 5:12 (h:m) as of writing. You may only choose EITHER, and not BOTH. Good luck! Contest over. Tune in for more.? Pixel art Since my talk page is apparently not the place I can request things (wut), I'm going to ask right here if someone with enough time and will could make me some wooden furniture (bed, shelves, table, chairs, bookshelf) Something else I wouldn't mind is something better as an avatar. Since my pixelart skills are lousy, I can't make one myself. Thank you Fire InThe Hole (talk) 15:55, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Just edit other peoples houses to make furniture Josewong (talk) 19:54, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :He said pixel art, you pillock. And FITH, what type of furniture are you looking for?? And in what "positions"? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::^ That to Fire. As for pixel art, I think Jose was referring more to the fact that some users have pictures of their livingspaces that feature pixely furniture and that it may be optimal to just rip from them. Also, talk pages are generally used for incoming messages and ongoing conversations- if nobody's really expecting a message there, which we weren't, you won't get any traffic on your talk. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:00, May 22, 2014 (UTC)' ::I will need chairs, a table, perhaps some wooden shelves and a bookshelf. Will do. I've made a bed so far. ::While I'm at it I might as well ask someone to make me a fancy RPG graph-style image. Something human, black-haired with some red in it (not too much)? ::Thanks for the advice. Despite my being a vet (apparently) I sometimes haven't figured out everything. ::Fire InThe Hole (talk) 15:35, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Might I as well make some stuff for you? NutikTehWolfTalk 19:55, May 23, 2014 (UTC) You may. Do whichever things you like from my requests, and whatever else you feel like. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 10:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh right, the furniture's seen from the side. As for ripping, I haven't found any pics yet. I'm sure someone had such a picture back at DB already. Maybe I'm not looking properly. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 07:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) NutikTehWolfTalk 15:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) The furniture is quite pretty. The character... Well.. No. Looks like I'll have to try that as well and learn it while doing so. (Aargh, so much pixel art to do...) Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:06, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Jesus Christ Can You Help Me Delete The JC Cell Josewong (talk) 03:12, August 26, 2014 (UTC) : DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:45, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :: In any case, I'd suggest a new Psychic Cell that I could make the image for and give Jose the credits to, but it's entirely up to him what he'd like to do at this point. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 20:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC)' Mainspace? I'd like to ask if Downwards and Delinius' character page could go onto mainspace, though the latter isn't as important. Downwards isn't as high-quality as all the canon things, but that's most likely because I wrote it all by myself. Why have it on mainspace? Because it would honour me and because it increases chances of someone suggesting and/or making improvements. There are a few other non-canon stories that are in mainspace and they are... well, you know, not amazing. Could someone give me an answer? Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:00, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm honestly not sure about the whole mainspace things. I'm not really one of the people in charge of this, but the theme of the mainspace stories that are considered 'non-canon' is that they are still somehow relative to the main stories, involving the main characters and being somewhat important edit-wise to the community itself. As for the stories that don't exactly fall under this, that's because they were made a while before the wiki became a lot more organized, and are likely to be moved off the mainspace. Sorry if the non-canon stories on mainspace are confusing as to what our intent with them are. :And we've also been not really trying to make new stories as of late, for a reason that I can't remember all the details of at the moment. At least I think we are, I don't really know how Ludushistory ended up being an exception to that. So yeah. With all that in mind, I guess it's unlikely that the story is going to be moved to mainspace. Though, if it would help you out, I guess that some more attention could be brought to it and all somehow. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:36, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I would be very happy if that happened. That way, it could be made canon-related and improved in terms of quality and style. I hope this entire idea of mine to 'latch' it onto the canon gets green light in some way. Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:47, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't upload anything Next image is the 10,000th ' LAT (Talk • )' 22:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Zoshi apparently didn't see this. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 22:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Uh Are image pages redirecting to other pages for anyone else? ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:17, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Not that I have noticed. If it's happening to me I've been too not-awake to notice. That's weird, though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:43, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :for instance ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) (For me at least) it happened to be an image link in a comment redirecting to said comment. Also works for images in articles from the recent changes/activity if its first appearance was in a comment. 17:48, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :So are those image pages just plain inaccessible now? ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Not unless you add ?redirect=no... OR using MonoBook, but chances and hopes are that it'll be fixed. 17:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Works fine on my end ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates) ' 18:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC)' It does it while I'm on my tablet. Haven't tested it with the computer. Maybe weird wikia shmit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't on my phone as far as I can determine, but it does for me on any laptop. Could Wikia please cease to carpfish and fix this? Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Fan-Ball Fandom Guess that's our name now. ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:11, September 26, 2016 (UTC) FBF does look like a decent abbreviation if we're rolling with it - unless Wikia ''Fandom ''decides to revert itself back to Wikia, considering the amount of salt and scepticism people seem to be venting on it. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:09, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Wikia reverting changes after backlash? Someone wasn't paying attention when Monaco happened. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ''' 16:28, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Community